Finding Paradise
by Yuri Rita
Summary: Yuko is Orochimaru's daughter who's having a relationship with Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke admits his love for Naruto and soon they decided to be together. Will things Try to break the Uchiha brothers love life or will they be happy? Sasu X Naru Itachi X Yuko
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Deep in the forest where the sound ninja's called home stood, Orochimaru's laugh could be heard. The long black haired man with snake eyes stood in his chamber patiently waiting. Kabuto, a medical ninja, also Orochimaru's doctor stood beside him.

"Who is this person we are waiting for Lord Orochimaru?" Asked Kabuto.

"It's simple Kabuto; someone that I hope will be the perfect ally to my cause. Someone Tsunade made just for me nineteen years ago today." He replied calmly with an evil grin.

The chamber doors opened and revealed a nineteen year old girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and a calm look on her face as she came in. she stood about five feet six inches wearing a short sleeveless dress with net like shorts down to her knees and with a pouch around her waist and a headband around her forehead. She stopped a few feet from Orochimaru as many ninja's eyed her. "Worthless ninja's." She thought.

"Welcome back Yuko." He greeted with a fake smile. "How is your older brother?"

She looked at him calmly without speaking. Her expression was calm as she had her arms crossed as if waiting for something to happen.

"How dare you not answer lord Orochimaru's question!" Shouted Kabuto.

She gave Kabuto a deep glare filled with anger and hate. She walked towards him but was stopped as Orochimaru stood up from his throne. She looked at him and backed up. (A/N: Yuko is somewhat scared of Orochimaru but wants to kill Kabuto. Makes you wonder whose side she's on.)

"Yuko, same coldness to me? To your own father?" Said Orochimaru calmly.

She brushed her hair back with her hand. "It's nice to see you again father of mine. I hope all things are well since Yinjo isn't doing much now."

Kabuto grew tense. "Father?"

"This is Yuko, she is Tsunade's daughter and mine as well. I drugged Tsunade and she bared me this child nineteen years ago." He replied. "I had someone bare me another child as well. Two women, two children, all born the same day but two minutes apart. Yuko is the younger of the two; she carries much power inside her well figured body."

She looked at Kabuto with a deep glare. "Kabuto, medical ninja of Konoha, ANBU of the village as well but spying for Orochimaru. You know the body well and you cared for Kimimaro for a time before his death."

"How do you know so much?" Kabuto was now mad, how could a nineteen year old know so much just by looking at him like that? He wanted to know.

She smiled calmly. "I can see it in your face." Her calm look made Kabuto worry and feel uneasy. She looked at Orochimaru and pulled out a kunai knife. "Today is the day I flee."

"Flee?" Orochimaru walked over to her quickly and grabbed her hands and held them behind her back. "Where to Yuko?"

She tried to get free. "Unhand me at once, let go of me." She kicked back and caused the evil monster to move back. She gazed at him for a moment and realized the most obvious. "You're not him, who are you!"

He pulled his mast off and revealed a man with blue hair. "You're brother."

She backed up with fear and pain in her eyes. The man who stood in front of her was the single most horrid person she has ever seen and met. She hated this person with all her body. She moved her hand back and tried to find her weapon.

He pulled out a scythe. "Looking for this Yuko?"

Her eyes grew wide. "My weapon . . ."

He charged at her. "Take this."

Yuko sat up quickly and found herself in her room. She had had a dream and didn't realize it. Now she was panting for the frightening experience. "I thought I was done for." Yuko was always a free spirited person, she spoke her mind and she loved to do as she felt. But what no one knows was that she was madly in love with the enemy. Yuko looked around her room calmly as she was panting from the dream. "I was having a nightmare of the past . . ." She got out of the bed and walked over to the window. She was limping a bit but it didn't seem to bother her. "Why does that memory haunt me so much? What did they have in stored for me?"

The door began to knock and Kabuto came inside. "Morning Yuko."

She glared at him. "What? No breakfast for Sasuke Uchiha?" with a small smile she turned back to the window and watched the sky. "He's gone right? He left to the village to be with that boy . . . Uzumaki Naruto."

"How do you know such things?" He asked. "You've been spying on him."

"I wasn't going to bare his children like the two of you wanted, I refuse to let my father have children born from force." Yuko like always never likes Sasuke in that way. She likes him only as a friend; after all, her true love was someone close to him. She walked to the closet and changed into a long open dress with shorts down to her knees. She wore a strapless black shirt under the dress so that nothing could show. She closed the dress down to her stomach and walked passed Kabuto. "Spy on me again Kabuto and I'll kill you myself." Her calm words sent a chill down his spine. She made her way outside and to a lake miles from the sound temple. She sat by the shore and watched the sky.

Mean while, miles away, someone was making their way to see Yuko for something important.

"Such a wonderful day . . ." Orochimaru walked to Yuko and put a hand on her head. "Why doesn't it surprise me that you're here?"

Her body grew tense with his touch. "Lord Orochimaru."

"That's right, you still fear me . . . after all, I did break your arm and leg a few months ago for doing that small attack."

Yuko, being as scared as she was, was never going to tell Orochimaru that she wanted to leave and be free. She wanted to live on her own with her love, with the man she loves so much. "I already begged for forgiveness."

"I have a mission for you; bring back the orb from the village ahead before dawn tomorrow. Do that and I might give you more freedom." He lied.

Without a choice, she stood up and walked towards the direction of the village.

She had tears ramming down her eyes as she did as she was told. "I will be free; one day . . . I'll die before giving in to Orochimaru and his stupidity." She cleaned her tears and ran to the village but suddenly found herself against someone tall with dark hair and red eyes, sharingan eyes.

"Where to in a rush?" The man looked down to her with a small almost visible smile.

She stared at him for a moment as if she were dreaming. Her eyes were shining brightly as she looked at him. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Just Itachi? What happened to the smiles and laughter?" He asked calmly.

She began to cry slowly, with a quick turn, she blocked him from seeing her in that state. Her eyes were already red with the excessive crying she has done before, so now she could care less. "Itachi, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed to see each other in a few days when Orochimaru would move."

Without a single word, he turned her around and cleaned her tear with his hand. He saw a slap mark on her face and a bruise on her neck. "To let a worthless monster like Orochimaru to hurt something that is mine and mine alone. I should have his head right here and now."

Her smile came for no where. It was bright and filled with happiness and joy from him. Her eyes met his as she spoke. "Itachi Uchiha should be less tempted from someone like my father."

Just with her voice, it made him go crazy little by little. In his sight stood his woman, the woman he had no yet made love to or even touched except when kissing her soft lips that seem to remind him of marshmallows. He was indeed in love with the daughter of his enemy and he wanted to set her free. But how? Was it even possible?

TBC

I hope you like it, i have a long way to go but i know it will be good. This is in fact a sasunaru fic but also a itayuko fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Yuko gazed at the Uchiha, she seemed worried of his tone and facial expression. "Is something wrong?"

He looked at her and held her close to him. "We will leave Yuko . . . right here and now." With just that, his hand made its way behind her and lead her out to the ending of the forest. He wasn't going to let Orochimaru or anyone have what he has named his. Yuko and him have been in love since he joined the Akasuki and he has kept her hidden from everyone so that her safety would be sure. But now, he was mad. Not only has Orochimaru driven Yuko to madness but he also dared to slap her and leave a mark.

"Itachi, please calm yourself . . ." She tried to calm him down but it was as if her words were mute to his ears. She knew this day would come, the day the Uchiha would go over the edge and try to take her from the home she hated so much herself.

"Yuko, the day you spoke to me and shared your feelings, didnt we make a promise that when things would change, we would perhaps remain together?" He spoke.

To her surprise, she has never heard him speak so much in her life. Normally the Uchiha was quiet and not as open as his younger brother Sasuke. She gave a small nod and saw his expression change. "I would give anything to have happiness with you Itachi. I refused to have Sasuke's children, i know for a fact that Sasuke is in love with that boy, the one with the Kyuubi inside."

"If you mean Naruto, then yes. I have known for quite sometime now, it does not take much for me to see my brothers feelings through. Naruto has always been on Sasuke's mind, even as children." Itachi made no change in expression. He walked calmly as if nothing could ruin the moment he was having with Yuko. "Do you . . ."

She turned to him and smiled. "Do I what Itachi?"

"Nothing."

XxX

They seemed to have walked for hours, over hills and passed forests. Each moment the couple spent together, they fell deeper in love.

Yuko had wondered what the Uchiha was wanting to ask her. Was it something bad or good? Was he no longer in love with her or was it more than just that? She was confused and she wanted answers but didn't understand or even knew how to get them.

XxX

Meanwhile at the entrance of the village hidden in the leaves, Sasuke was making his way home, his way to the blond he loved ever so much.

"Naruto . . . please wait . . . for me."

"Sas . . uke?" Called a voice in shock.

He turned around and saw the blond, the blond who loved the color orange and the beef flavored ramen. He gave a smile and fell to his knees from the long run he had to do to only make it home. "Dobe . . ."

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to him and hugged him as tears rammed down his face. Tears of joy and sadness the raven had caused in just a few moment of their reunion (A/N: Naruto has matured and grown more and was nothing like he is in the series on television). "You're alive."

"Of course I'm alive Naruto . . . What kind of man would i be if i wasn't?" He made a smile and hugged the smaller man back. He enjoyed his ramen smell, it gave back memories of when they were children, but now they weren't, they were both seventeen and were more adults than before.

"Don't be stupid Teme." Naruto cleaned his tears and looked away with embarrassment.

"Why so red Dobe? Did i forget to do something?" He tried to stand up.

"Sasuke, don't try to stand." Naruto helped him up. "You're tried and out of energy."

"Naruto . . . please let me talk okay?" He put his hands on the blonds face and gazed at him. He let out a sweet smile and leaned to him. "I care deeply for you Naruto, i have thought nothing of you since the last time we met so long ago. I know that I may seem like nothing and I know that you're mad at me for what I did, but please forgive me."

"Sasuke, you're not making sense. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm madly in love with you Naruto. I know this scares you and I know it's confusing but please understand that what I say is true." He suddenly kissed him.

The tender lips against Naruto's, all the blond could think about was him. Sasuke had returned just to say that he was in love with him. Naruto could care less about what he had done in the past, right now, he wanted to stay like this forever. He loved the feeling of Sasuke's lips against his, his tongue trying to enter his mouth. He let the raven enter and then their kiss became passionate. He quickly pulled back and blushed deeply. "Sasuke, are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" Sasuke's eyes met his, each time those black orbs made eye contact with the crystal blue ones that belonged to Naruto, it made Sasuke love the dobe more. "If I love you?"

He nodded. "What about the clan? What about Itachi?"

"I'll forget them, i'll be okay with just you Naruto . . . The clan doesnt bother me anymore. I want to be free from the hate and pain. Cant I ask for that too?"

For a few moments, Naruto finally understood why Sasuke was always so down and alone. Sasuke had never had love long enough because hate filled that gap. But now, Naruto could remove that hate and filled it with the love he had for the Uchiha. "I love you too Sasuke."

Without a second thought, Sasuke picked up the blond and held him close. "Naruto, let me stay with you okay? Both of us together in my house."

Naruto nodded with a blush. "Yes Sasuke."

The Uchiha ran to the houses once filled with Uchiha's. He landed on the roof of his house and then went inside. With a calm pace, Sasuke laid Naruto on the large bed. He got undressed and got on the blond. "Naruto, i love you okay? Can i ask something of you?"

There was no question to be asked. Naruto knew that Sasuke wanted to be inside him, feel him completely, and all that. So Naruto just undressed and blushed deeper.

"Naruto, if it hurts, just hold on to my back." Sasuke slowly moved himself so that he was right at Naruto's entrance. He knew no one had touched Naruto, he was sure that the blond was as pure as the sky. He began to enter the blond slowly.

"Ah!" Naruto winced in pain. "Gentle!"

"I am being gentle, it's just your first time dobe. I'll be as gentle as possible, okay?" He began to thrust the blond slowly so that he could get used to the object inside him. Minutes passed and Sasuke began to go faster, each time hitting Naruto's sweet spot.

"Sasuke . . . Please . . ." Naruto held on tight causing harm to the man he loved so much. "If you want, you could go . . . faster."

Sasuke went faster and deeper than ever. Each thrust made him want to go deeper into the ninja he loved so much. "Naruto . . . I'm so close now . . . Just hold on a little more."

"Sasu . . . Sasuke . . ." Panted out the blond. Naruto could feel himself reaching his peek and he also felt Sasuke there too. He wanted to shout Sasuke's name to the sky so that all would know that his love belonged to him and him alone.

"Scream it Naruto . . . Scream my name out to the skies." Stated Sasuke as if it were nessasery for him to do so.

Just as Naruto was going to respond to that, he felt Sasuke come inside him. "SASUKE!" Naruto shouted in both pleasure and pain.

Sasuke fell next to him onto the bed and looked at Naruto pant trying to catch his breath for the intensive intercorse. "Naruto, I love you more than anyone."

The tired blond looked at him. "I love you too Sasuke, more than you could ever know. I want to be with only you, no one else, okay?"

He moved him into his arms. "Rest now my little ramen lover, I want you to be energy filled for tomorrow. I have to explain to Tsunade why I came back."

And with that, Sasuke and Naruto began to live together and enjoy life with one another. Sasuke was allowed to return to the village and also allowed to marry Naruto. Sakura on the other hand was out on the mission and would not return until later on.

TBC

_well, i hope you like this chapter of mine. Sakura doesnt know about the two love birds yet and trust me she wont take it well. lol_

_Next chapter will be about Itachi and Yuko and how they have to get passed their problems so that they can be happy too. - Byye_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Itachi and Yuko began to make their way to a near by town. Yuko had no stopped wondering about the question Itachi tried to ask her. She was deeply confused and she'd give anything to know what was on in the Uchiha's head.

"Yuko." Spoke the Uchiha calmly without a change in expression or tone. "Is something on your mind?"

Yuko looked away with a blush. "Me? Of course not Itachi." She lied to him and it made her sick inside. She never imagined herself lying to the Uchiha for any reason what so ever.

"You have always been a playful person. You're a female version of the Uzumaki boy. You may seem different in most things but there are in fact things that the two of you have in common. The liking of ramen, the determination to have a normal life, and a love for an Uchiha. I would say that you are in fact the most perfect person to be with me." He moved her in his arms and embarrassed her deeply. "I will give up being an Akasuki if it means having you with me. I am willing to give up on killing Sasuke to just be with you."

She gave a smile, a gentle smile filled with love and light. That smile was brought on by Itachi's love and his will to her as his and only his. "Itachi, will you ever change?" She began to giggle with happiness.

Itachi raised her head and looked at her dark Sapphire eyes. "Be my woman Yuko, belong to only me."

Her eyes grew wide to his request. She had never believed that the Uchiha, the first born Uchiha would ask her this. She was indeed madly in love with him, but she always thought the Uchiha had a family else where waiting for him. "Itachi . . . What do you mean by your woman? DO you mean whore?"

"I mean bride, wife, soul-mate, whatever good you may think. I want you to be with me forever so that both of us wont have to endure the pain of the past." He held her closer and kissed her lips slowly. He thought of Yuko as glass, a fragile piece of material that was made to stay pure and loved. He looked at her with determined eyes, his real eyes, not the sharingan or the second stage of it, but his real black eyes. "Will you be mine?"

Tears began to drift from her eyes down to her cheeks. "What a stupid question Itachi, you already know the answer." She dug her face in his shirt as she cried more. "I want to be with you Itachi, I want to have your children and raise them together. I want to tell you what's on my mind and I want you to tell me what's on yours. I know i'm not super strong or even smart as you and other people i've met, but I just want to make you happy."

"That's all I could ever want from you, Yuko." He smiled at her. He began to pet her head slowly and gently with love. He knew that now that the woman he loved so much, was now his. "I want us to be together, I dont want Sasuke's eyes, or the power any longer. Naruto can keep his spirit, Sasuke can keep his life."

"What will you keep Tachi-kun?" She asked innocently. (A/N: Yuko calls Itachi, Tachi-kun, most of the time when she's in her normal mode and feeling good. She knows he like it too so he doesn't complain :p He loves her!)

"I will keep Yuko." He let her go and saw her hold his hand. "Yuko will remain with Itachi, there is nothing else i could want form you."

They began to walk, trying to find for a place to where they can have for their own.

"The hidden village." Spoke Yuko to break the silence between her and Itachi. "Will that suit as our home?"

"Perhaps you and your mother can work something out." He said calmly.

"I refuse to speak with someone who has never been there for me. I could care less that she is Hokage of the hidden leaf. She should have taken me with her when she had me. She had no right to leave me and make me suffer the way she did. I despise her more than my brother." Yuko in fact hated Tsunade for leaving her in the care of Orochimaru. She had come to accept that her father was a monster but that didn't mean she was one too. The last thing she wanted to do now is beg Tsunade to let Itachi return to the village, but if it meant Itachi and her being happy, she would do this one thing. "I'll try to convince her Itachi."

"That's like the Yuko i know and love."

They began to head for the hidden leaf village.

XxX

After a few hours, the couple stopped to take a rest from the long walk. They decided to rest at a hotel for the night so that they can regain strength for the long walk for tomorrow.

Yuko slammed herself on the nice soft bed and sighed with relief. "Finally, a bed to sleep in." She laughed happily as Itachi took of his Akasuki robe and threw it on the floor as if it were a piece of trash. "Why are you throwing it away?"

"I have no need for it anymore. I no longer belong to the Akasuki. I have decided to spend my life devoted to you and the family soon to come." He walked to her and kissed her on the lips. "I need nothing else."

She smiled and moved back. "I'm happy because of you Tachi-kun, I cant ask for more."

Itachi sat beside her. "I think it's time of you and me to change the way we once were. I will become more open with my feels and you will rejoin with your mother."

She gave a nod, she knew this had to be done if they wanted to start over in life. "But I want to know something first, I want to know the truth. About what really happened to the Uchiha clan all those years ago."

He looked at her calmly, he knew this was the one thing he wanted to keep from everyone. "I suppose you are the only person who realized that I didn't kill the clan for power but for protection." He looked at the rising moon. "My father, my family, they were planning to take over the leaf village. They were slowly plotting a way they could take over it and become its soul ruler. When I came in touch with this information I decided to take this on my won. I was still uncertain on the day but I resolved it from the friend I killed. The night I killed the family, I made sure Sasuke was no where to be sighted, he would never understand that the family was really against the village he grew up in. Although not everyone was involved with that mission, I had to make sure no one would think of the wrong thing and start a war against us. My mother and aunt had to die so that the greater good could occur."

"But why didnt you tell Sasuke the truth? He has the right to know now, he wont have to kill you now." She replied.

"The only proof I have is the scrolls that my father had. I hid them all in the house under the mat in my old room. I suppose it is still there, if i was to show Sasuke and the Hokage, then the chance of my return should be solid." He told her honestly. He smiled at her and touched her cheek with love and care. "I want us to be happy to."

"Tachi-kun, would you be mad if I did something for Sasuke?" She asked.

**_"Sasuke, I want to give you this potion before you go." Yuko handed a small bottle to Sasuke. "If you want to have children with Naruto, just drink this and it should be easy from now on. The nine tailed fox should take care of the rest for you two." She gave a warm smile._**

**_Sasuke smiled at her. "You are too kind to me Yuko, if you ever decide to return to Konoha, dont stop to visit me at my house. You're welcome to stay and even live, it's because of you that I will be able to have a child with Naruto. So i want to thank you." He hugged her and then left._**

Yuko looked down. "I made a potion for your brother to take if he wished to make Naruto pregnant with his child. I only wished to make Sasuke happy in life, nothing else."

He sighed with the thought. "To see that hyperactive child pregnant."

"Are you upset with me Tachi-kun?" She asked worried. "You can hit me if you'd like."

"I will never place a hand on your face Yuko. Unless it is the only way, i will not touch that face of yours." He leaned to her and kissed her again. "But i'd like to sleep with my woman if you dont mind." (A/N: I only write lemons for SasuNaru moments, I dont like to do it for Itachi and Yuko, seems too corny, so complain to someone else if you dont approve.)

XxX

The next morning came, Yuko began to wake up from her sleep.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes a bit and winced at the light of the sun. She suddenly realized that she was naked in Itachi's arms. Her face turned a deep red filled with shyness and embarrassment. "Itachi and me . . . we did . . ." She quickly covered her face. "Oh my goodness, did we really . . . make love?" She thought as she fought in her head. "Oh wow, I thought it was a dream or something." She tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through her body. "Ouch, ow ow ow ow ow!"

Itachi suddenly woke up. "Yuko?"

She looked at him and deepened her blushed. (if it was possible) She looked away with shame. "I think i'm sore."

He sat up and saw her try to cover herself with the sheets. "Why are you ashamed? I think you look very beautiful Yuko. I have you all to myself." He began to kiss her.

She put her arms around him and made the kiss more interesting. She smiled happily, not caring about the pain or anything else. "Tachi-kun, we have to get going okay?"

"Wait a bit longer Yuko, there is no rush." He said. Itachi only wanted to keep Yuko in his arms forever, never letting her go or anything. He was madly in love with the girl, he would risk it all for her. He left the Akasuki for her, she left the sound of him. Both left their home to be with one another. Now the only place they can go is the safety of the village of Konaha, they both knew it was their only home still together in peace.

After a few minues, the couple got changed and made their way towards the village hidden in the leaves.

Yuko was scared to see the home she never knew. She only knew the things Itachi had told her but never about the people and the things inside. It had been days since they started traveling to the village, Yuko was beginning to feel nauseous in her stomach. She stopped walking and stood there holding her stomach. "What is this pain?"

"Yuko?" Itachi turned around and saw her standing there with her face turning yellow. "Is something wrong?"

She suddenly ran to a near by bush and began to throw up all the food in her stomach. She felt Itachi's hand on her back soothing her from the experince. She was beginning to think something was wrong until Itachi spoke up.

"Dont worry Yuko, it will pass in a few weeks. It's normal to vomit like this when pregnant." He said calmly. His voice seemed different thought, as if filled with more meaning and life. Itachi was in fact feeling more emotions and now with what he just informed Yuko with, he seemed happy.

She smiled at him. "A baby Tachi-kun? You and me?"

"That's right Yuko, this is our family start." He helped her up from the ground. "I'll take care of the both of you, we'll reach the village very soon."

She smiled and hugged his arm like a school girl. She couldnt be happier, all she wanted was to be with Itachi and now she was gonna make a family with him.

TBC

_**Ok, i think it ended kinda well. Itachi and Yuko have happiness and someone to add to their family. Next time, Naruto and Yuko meet face to face while the Uchiha brothers talk things out. Tsunade meets Yuko again after eighteen years and she tried to fix things.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Haruna Takaya: New chapter, this should be fun._**

**_Itachi: I doubt it, this is making me tired. Yuko, let's go home and sleep together._**

**_Yuko: You go then, i'll stay and read this._**

**_Itachi grabs Yuko and throws her on his shoulder: I'll take you with me, no butt's and why's_**

**_Yuko screaming: Tachi-kun, NO!!_**

**_Haruna Takaya bows: While i get Yuko back from a very horney Itachi, please enjoy chapter four._**

**Chapter Four**

The gates of Konoha were wide open, the day was pure and gentle filled with a loving breeze.

Yuko and Itachi were heading inside, both with their guards up and ready for anything.

Yuko was feeling very worried and scared. She has never seen so many people at once walking around and looking so cheerful. Her life has always been about fighting and never letting anyone near her. She felt Itachi's hand over her shoulder and it made her feel safe. "If Tachi-kun is okay with this place, then I guess me too." She thought. It has been three years since Itachi and her have been together and to her that feeling is like yesterday.

**Yuko was sitting by the shore of the river, at that time, the sound temple was much farther and no one knew about the lake. Her hair was short and the front covered half her face, her eyes were filled with darkness and no light what so ever. This Yuko was in fact Orochimaru's daughter by sight but still the kind and gentle Yuko on the inside. Yuko watched the calm water move from side to side as the moon's shine reflected of it. "Why does the moon have light and freedom, it's stuck orbiting the earth but still has so much to give."**

**"For someone who spends her time looking at this lake, you sure do talk outloud." A girl about the same hight and age as Yuko at the time, 16, walked towards her. She had brown hair with the sound head band around her neck.**

**"Hikari, how have you been?" Yuko stood up and hugged her long time friend. "You've been gone for so long."**

**"Blame Kabuto, he's been sending me all over the place to get him all sorts of medicines and other useless things. I see you havent changed." Hikari smiled happily. "Why doesnt it surprise me that you're away from the sound? Got sad again?" **

**She shook her head as a no. "I wanted to see the moon is all, I didnt know I had to have a logical reason to just come here." Yuko and Hikari had been friends since birth, Hikari was born in the sound, her parents were killed shortly after so she was left to be raised by Orochimaru.**

**"Yuko, didn't Yinjo return from his mission?" Asked Hikari. "I heard he was stealing some kind of jewel from the waterfall village." Hikari was a laid back person, she spent her time learning new jutsu's and avoiding Orochimaru. She has seen the way he's hurt Yuko and beaten her until she was unable to move. She wanted to leave the sound just as much but she knew it would be impossible with Yinjo and Kabuto around. "Yuko, leave with me." She proposed. "Let's run from here and live free. We wont have to suffer as much as we do now."**

**"Hikari, you go and leave. I'll cover for you, I want you to be free, I'll take the punishment from my father if i have to. I want you to go and live free." Yuko pulled off Hikari's headband and threw it in the lake. "No more worries from you Hikari. Go and live, have a family and live the way you want. You don't have to worry about me Hikari, I'll be okay on my own. I have to live with the life my father gave me, there is no other way for me to live if not by his worthless side." She pushed Hikari slowly. "Go now Hikari, it's now or never."**

**The girl cried as she walked. "Yuko, I wont forget you, we'll meet again."**

**"I'll look forward to that day, Hikari." She smiled happily with tears. "Now go."**

**Hikari began to run and soon disappeared in the shadows of the forest.**

**Yuko cleaned her tears. "I'm alone now, I'll be okay." She suddenly fell to her knees as she hugged her stomach, she looked at her hands and saw blood. "Worthless brother, hurting me without a single regret. How is it possible for him to be related to me?" She tried to stand up. "Darn, I'm losing sight."**

**"How will you protect yourself from the enemy." Said a voice.**

**She looked back and saw a man standing on the lakes water. She winced in pain before standing straight. "Who are you? what are you doing here?"**

**The man looked at her. He was in fact Itachi Uchiha, a young one to be exact. He looked at Yuko calmly without a care in the world. "My name is Itachi Uchiha."**

**She began to walk around the small lake. "I could really care less that you're Sasuke's older brother, the man that killed all the Uchiha's except him and yourself." She continued to limp. The drip of blood could be heard from the silence of the two. Yuko and Itachi both came from different worlds, she was sound and he was a run away leaf. She was his enemy and vice-versa, what reason was there for them to talk? Yuko never wore the sound headband, she never had a reason too. She was there to just be there, no answer or reason was ever given to her existence.**

**"A wounded ninja should know better than to be alone when an enemy is near." Said Itachi trying to scare her a bit. To this it seemed to work. He saw her stop and look back at him with sad and depress eyes. His heart suddenly began to raise as he saw her. The face that she made, the face that showed that she no longer cared if death itself came to kill her. " . . . What is your name?" The Uchiha in fact saw a face of someone who wasnt scared of him but of someone else and it was obvious on her. He approached her calmly, he knew she wouldnt fight back if he didnt pull out a weapon.**

**She looked at him come closer, she backed up a few steps, her eyes grew wide as she pictured Orochimaru approach her with a grin. She covered her ears and fell to her knees as she cried. "No . . . stop . . ." Many tears roamed down her pale face. Her wounds could be seen, from her neck down to her feet, someone had beatened her badly. "Dont come any closer."**

**Itachi looked at her with a worried face. "She's looking at me but she isnt seeing me, who is she really seeing?" He walked on the shore and kneeled down to her. **

**"Yuko!" Called a voice of a man. "Where did you go Yuko?"**

**Yuko snapped out of the daze she was in. She looked at Itachi. "Please go, you'll be killed if you stay." She tried to stand, the sharp pain in her side made it hard to walk. "Please leave Itachi."**

**Itachi stood there for a moment and then disappeared with the wind.**

**XxX**

**For some reason, Itachi couldnt keep Yuko off his mind. He wanted to know who she was so scared of, was it someone he knew or was it her master. Might she be a slave or a homeless person? Every night, he would go to the lake and see Yuko by the shore where he first saw her. Each day he would try to make more contact with her, trying to win her trust over.**

**Yuko was currled up at the shore of the lake one night, her arms and legs were filled with small cuts caused by hitting and training. She was sitting there only crying her eyes out, her eyes swollen from so much of it. "Go away!"**

**Itachi came out of the shadows and walked behind her. "Who did this to you?"**

**"Mind your own life, Itachi." She made no eye contact, just like always, she never dared look a man in the eye. Her father taught her that the hard way. She wouldnt look or even wonder of such things, at that time, her sadness was like the one Naruto had as a child, he had depressed eyes filled with lonelyness and harmful memories. "Just go."**

**He sat next to her and looked at her. "You are in fact an intesting one, you dont show fear to me but the night we met, there was the only sight of fear in your eyes that someone else brought."**

**She didnt respond, she knew he would never understand. Who could understand that Orochimaru's daughter, his only daughter, was scared of him, hated him, and wanted nothing to do with him? She was feared by everyone but her brother, father, and Sasuke. She was given the best, but it wasnt what she wanted. She wanted something no one gave her, she wanted love.**

**Itachi watched her stood up. He stood beside her and noticed she was about three inches shorter than him. He had also noticed that someone was cutting her hair with a knife. "Who hurts you so much, Yuko?" He was worried, he indeed felt something for this unknown girl. He didnt feel hate or anger around her. What he felt was calm, a calmness and happiness he never knew he could feel. He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulder and made the first eye contact in days. His eyes met hers, they looked at one another for what seemed like forever. "Orochimaru."**

**A gasp left her lips, he had in fact guessed right. She didnt know how he did such a thing, such a talented thing. "How did you know?"**

**"I have a talent for these sort of things." He moved his hand towards her cheek and rubbed it gently with care. "You are like glass Yuko. If you are hurt, it will surely show, a clear mark on you can tell me all i need to know."**

**For the first time, Yuko was feeling trustworthy towards someone. She felt as if she could trust him and tell him whatever he asked. She looked at his eyes, his sharingan eyes, she blushed before giving him a giggle.**

**He seemed confused to her expression. "You're laughing?"**

**She gave a quick nod as she continued to giggle. "You campared me to glass . . . I have yet to meet someone who's done that. You are the first." Her giggle turned into a laugh, a cheerful and happy laugh filled with light.**

**The Uchiha stared with amazment. He had brought on that smile, he saw the gentle and fragil smile into a laugh of happiness and love. "Such beautiness."**

**She stopped laughing slowly before blushing at him. She felt that this person had something special, something that she liked very much. "Itachi . . . i'm sorry about the way I acted to you these past days. I know that I must have seemed cruel to you, but if you'd let me, I can be more open with you."**

**"Open?"**

**She covered his lips with her finger. "It will take time, but if you meet me here, every night, I know I can do it. If you give me the chance, I know I can be better in your eyes."**

**He grabbed her hand gently and brought it down. Her moved her closer to him so that her chest was touching his. He could see her blush deepen with this contact. "I will try the same Yuko."**

**And so they did. Every night they would meet and Yuko would tell Itachi stories of the places she had been during her life and how she found the lake when she was lost. She explained to Itachi about her brother and father, and about how she didnt want to be with the sound. Itachi would share about Naruto and the people he's seen and met. He told her about the family he killed but never told her the reason per say. She seems more interested in him the more she got to know him. She was finally falling in love with him and so was he.**

**One winter morning, Yuko was on the shore, this time, she was worse in condition, she was beatened and had blood stains on her dress. She didnt care about pain, she thought nothing of it as long as Itachi was there to make her smile. Yuko was going to tell the Uchiha how she felt, she wanted to get it out of her chest before anything else could happen.**

**Itachi walked to her. "Yuko?"**

**She stood up and looked at him. "Tachi-kun." She had resently called him that, she thought it would be something new in their lives, so she kept with it. She smiled happily as she gave a giggle. "You're early, this is new. Is something the matter? Are you perhaps leaving on a mission?"**

**He walked up to her. He held her cheeks in his hands, feeling them and making sure she was alright. He couldnt stand seeing Yuko force a smile while she was in total pain. "Cry Yuko, scream say something."**

**His words seemed to confuse her. "What do you mean Tachi-kun?" She gave an innocent smile at him.**

**"You are in pain, you must be in total pain and yet you dont cry. You cried when your friend left but you didnt for the scars and wounds Orochimaru placed on you. Why dont you cry?"**

**She slightly looked away. "Because then I will always be crying, I will always be looking for someone to hold me while I feel this pain."**

**He slowly began to move her into his arms. "Then cry on me Yuko."**

**Her eyes grew wide as she found herself in a hug with Itachi. Her eyes began to water as she put her arms around him. She slowly began to let her tears take over her. "Itachi . . . I'm sorry I'm so weak to you. I wish I was stronger, better, and much prettier, but i'm not."**

**He looked down at her, he knew that what she said wasnt true. He loved her, he liked everything about her, so why would he care if she wasnt a match to him? "Yuko, I dont need that from you. Why would i want someone like that? You are already beautiful, smart and strong."**

**She looked up at him. "Tachi-kun."**

**He leaned down to her and kissed her. He watched her blush as he gave a smile. "Promise me when things change, we will perhaps stay together, Yuko. I care deeply about you, do you?"**

**She nodded. "I promise to remain with you together when things change." She dug her face against his shirt. "And I love you Tachi-kun, only you."**

**He moved the hair from her face and gave her a sweet smile. "This looks much better."**

**XxX**

Yuko now looked at Itachi happily. "We'll be happy like we promised."

"We have to speak with Tsunade first. Once we have her approval to stay here, then we will be happy." He replied calmly.

She nodded.

"Yuko, doesnt that cat belong to you?" Pointed Itachi out to the street.

She looked forward and saw a white cat with dark blue eyes sitting in the street. "Ako?"

The cat stood up from the ground and ran towards her. He jumped in her arms and looked at her happily as his tailed moved from side to side. "Meow."

She looked at him with a confused look before finally smiling. "You silly Ako." (A/N: Ako is a mix between cat and panther but he remains small with Yuko's jutsu.) Yuko hugged the happy cat. "What are you doing here?"

"Now isnt the best tiime to ask questions to a animal. We came to do something." Said Itachi in his usual cold and heartless tone.

"Right." She sat Ako back down and looked at him. "Ako, i need you to go find a scroll in the Uchiha house. It should be under a mat in Itachi's room."

Ako walked over to Itachi and smelled him. He looked back at Yuko and nodded before running away.

Itachi and Yuko continued to walk towards the Hokage's tower where Tsunade's office was located.

Yuko suddenly bumped into someone. "I'm sorry."

"Yuko?"

She looked at the man she had bumped into. Her face went from surprised to happy. "Sasuke!"

TBC

Haruna Takaya: That went well, but the suspence is there.

Hikari: I show up once! What is with that?

Yuko comes in the room: Hikari? Is that you?!

Hikari looks at her and huggs her: Yuko!! You're alive!

Itachi pulls Hikari off Yuko: Away from the pregnant Uchiha

Haruna Takaya: Well, please review and tell me what you think. Next time, Naruto and Yuko meet face to face, this one wasnt the chapter for it. But Sasuke and Yuko did meet again. - Bye


	5. Chapter 5

**_Haruna: Ok people, we have reached chapter five at last._**

**_Sasuke: After months, I see Yuko? What is with you?_**

**_Yuko smiled: How's Naruto Sasuke? Is he fat yet?_**

**_Sasuke rolls his eyes: No, soon though._**

**_Itachi pushes Sasuke out of the way: Yuko, is it really important to have my brother as a friend? You can make other friends._**

**_Sasuke balls his hand into a fist: Did you just push me?!_**

**_As the Uchiha brothers fight, Yuko and Haruna laugh: Please enjoy this chapter._**

**Chapter Five **

Sasuke looked at Yuko in shock. "You're here, you made it at last."

She suddenly jumped in his arms and hugged him as she cried happily. "Sasuke, I'm so happy that you made it here. I had thought that my father had hunted you down or something."

He patted her back gently, trying to calm her down. "Yuko, no need to cry alright?" He knew Yuko to be a crybaby from time to time. He really didn't care because she always helped him and he seemed to enjoy her company. (It's in the Uchiha Blood line to like Yuko, so it seems.) Sasuke smiled at her and then put her back down. "Yuko, I'm glad to see you here."

She smiled happily. "Sasuke did you do it? Did you and Naruto come together?"

He gave her a nod. "He said he loved me Yuko. He said I was everything to him. I'm happy with him for once, we got married and everything."

"Sounds interesting." Itachi walked to Yuko and stood behind her. "So is the Uzumaki boy pregnant?"

"Itachi?" Sasuke was now confused, he had no idea his brother was there. No one had spotted him, but the strangest thing was that he wasn't in the Akasuki robe, he was in plain clothes. "Why are you here?" He pulled Yuko back. "Yuko, get away from my brother."

Yuko stood there and began to laugh. "Sasuke, don't worry. Itachi isn't here to kill you or Naruto." She walked to Itachi and smiled. "He's here with me."

Sasuke watched as Itachi put his arm around Yuko's back and held her close to him, too close, as if something was going on between them. He was now more confused, he had no idea what was going on. "Yuko, how can you trust that killer? He killed my family."

She looked back at him. "Because Itachi isn't a killer, he did a noble thing for you Sasuke."

"Nobel?"

Ako jumped down and landed beside Yuko with a scroll in his mouth.

Naruto ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke, that cat came in the house and raided your brothers room." Naruto then stopped talking and looked at the two ninja's in front of him. He knew Itachi but not Yuko, only things that Sasuke had told him about her. "Itachi!"

Yuko took the scroll and walked to Sasuke. She placed a kiss on Sasuke's cheek and smiled as she handed him the scroll for him to read. "Please read this right now and tell me what you think. I want your honest opinion on this Sasuke Uchiha."

The raven haired Sasuke began to read the Scroll.

**_Uchiha Contract_**

**_I, the leader of the Uchiha clan state that on the date of the full moon, we Uchiha's will take over the village hidden in the leaf. The Hidden leaf village has become a mess since Yandame's death, so soon we will take over it and cause a new revolution. From here on out, the older Uchiha's will use their sharingan to kill each and every one of the ninja's unworthy of living in this village. We will start a new order and only the worthy and talented will live here while the weak leave and survive on their own. I sign this contract in blood along with all the fellow Uchiha worthy to fight by my side for a new order._**

Sasuke stood there in shock to what he just read. He counted all the names written in blood but never say his brothers name, he looked at Itachi with a depressed look. "They . . . were against the village?"

Itachi only looked at him. "Father was devoted to power all his life. He had you and me so that we could follow his steps. He never expected for me to find out this information, so the night I killed the clan, I confronted father and he told me without a care in the world. I had no choice but to kill him and the family since there was no convincing him. So shortly after I killed them, I gave you a false memory of what happened because you would never understand the reason to why I killed the family you seemed to love so much."

Sasuke closed the scroll and handed it to Yuko. He looked down to the ground before saying something. "I always knew father was up to something. He spent his time in the temple and never home. I didn't want to believe that something was going on because I thought I was finally getting used to being ignored and I didn't want the attention on me. You were always the one with the attention Itachi, father and mother always went to you when needed. But I was still young, so I couldn't understand half of the things they spoke to you about, I guess I was curious to why just you."

"You know Sasuke, Itachi and I both have a bad past filled with regret and anger. I still found it in my heart to live because of him." Yuko held Sasuke's hand as she smiled. "Itachi and I are both in love."

Naruto looked at Yuko. "You love Sasuke?"

She looked at him with a confused look. "Love Sasuke Uchiha?" She smiled and hugged Sasuke. "I do, very much."

"Don't play with Naruto Yuko, he isn't one to take jealousy nicely." Said Sasuke calmly. "Including in his state."

She got off and looked at him. "You mean it happened?"

He gave a nod, the nod that meant that Naruto was indeed pregnant with his child, the first heir to the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was quite happy about it, he had Naruto and he also had a child on the way. He couldn't ask for anything else. (Wait until Yuko tells him her news.)

Yuko looked at Naruto and smiled. "Congratulations Naru-chan."

Naruto looked at the women he thought was Sasuke's old girlfriend or something. He thought he had lost Sasuke until Yuko spoke those words, the congratulations word. "You know?"

With only a smile on her face, she touched Naruto's still flat stomach. "Who do you think made it possible for you to have this baby?"

"It was you?" The blond suddenly hugged her. "You are a genius, a complete genius."

Itachi walked to them and pulled Naruto off her. "Enough with your hormonal actions leave the pregnant Uchiha alone."

For a moment, Naruto thought Itachi was defending him but then saw Itachi looked at Yuko and touch her stomach and look at it to see if something had happened. "No way! She's having a baby?!"

Sasuke just stood there with a calm look on his face. To this point, nothing could really shock him more than knowing that his family was in fact pure evil. "That's nice to know Yuko, who is the father?"

Yuko only stood there, the answer was obvious, the man beside her was indeed the father of her unborn child. "Itachi Uchiha."

Now Sasuke was shocked, he thought that his brother, his elder brother, was a loner, a man without a heart, but he was wrong. His brother was to be a father as well, just like him. "Itachi, you and Yuko are together?"

"You are in fact very slow in the head Sasuke." Itachi gave a nod and then looked at Yuko. "She and I have been together for three years now."

"Sasuke, I hope you aren't made at me or Itachi. We only acted on what we felt, nothing else." She gave a blush as she grabbed Sasuke's hand. She placed it on her stomach. "Your future nephew or niece."

"Wow Yuko, that's amazing." He gave her a smile and then pet her head. (She's a bit shorter than him so that's why he can so that.) "You and Itachi are having children as well."

"I think now isn't a good time to talk. We have to see the Hokage and tell her what we want." Itachi grabbed Yuko's hand and they both walked off. Side by side, Yuko smiling and Itachi happy inside, he liked things this way.

The both walked to Tsunade's office and went inside. Tsunade paid no attention until Yuko spoke up from the silence of her mother.

"It's nice to see you again . . . mother." Spoke Yuko out clear and relaxed.

Tsunade looked up and saw Yuko. "Yuko?"

Yuko in fact was Tsunade's daughter. She had her face, her smile, her frown, her attitude, everything a mother could give to a daughter. Although her chest wasn't as big and she disliked high heels, she was an average girl. She likes chicken flavored ramen, like writing, and got others in trouble. "It's nice to see you mother, but I guess Hokage suits you better." She didn't want to see Tsunade this way, she wanted to just tell her the way she felt and then walk away, but that wasn't the case here.

"Yuko, what are you doing here?" Tsunade was confused, she had no idea why her daughter was here and in person. "And why have you brought Itachi?"

Yuko walked to her mother's desk and slammed her hands on the desk. "I want you to take back Itachi Uchiha into the hidden leaf village. He has every right to live and remain here." She spoke with demand and order.

"Itachi Uchiha killed his family, unless there is something proving to me that there was a reason, then he shall not return. If he is to stay any longer, he will be placed under arrest." Stated Tsunade angrily with order and hate.

She placed the scroll on the table. "Read this and it will show you why I am here. Itachi Uchiha should be forgiven for what he's done all those years ago. Everyone should know the truth as well, Itachi and Sasuke were not involved in this action because no one wanted them to know."

Tsunade looked at the paper and froze in shock. She looked up at Yuko who was smiling, the smile that reminded her of herself. "Yuko, I'm sorry I left you like that."

"You're sorry?" Her body began to tense up with the words that her mother spoke. "Sorry?" She kicked the table. "Leaving me for an hour is sorry but for eighteen years? You should get on your knees as beg for forgiveness! You let that monster raise me, I got hurt because of you, I was almost killed because of you! What were you thinking when you left me? Did you think I would turn out like him? I would be just like him?" She pulled out a kunai and held it to her own neck. "If I was to kill myself, would that give you happiness mother? Would it make you more better knowing you no longer have a child?"

Tsunade slapped her across the face. "That is enough from you, Yuko. You're not a child, you are practically an adult. Act your age and stay quiet while your mother is talking. You may not know me, but I am your mother."

"I have no mother, you are but a creature I once thought would save me from my pain. Orochimaru beat me until I couldn't feel my legs or arms, I was never to go out in the day. I lived in the night while in day I suffered." She grabbed Tsunade by her neck and held a grip. "You are not fit to be a parent or a grandmother. You sicken me, I should kill you here and now."

Gasping for air, Tsunade tried to free herself but no use. "Unhand me Yuko, you'll kill me."

"Is it not a capital crime to kill a Hokage?" Yuko's eyes glowed bright blue as she felt anger consume her. "To kill someone as important as you?" She tightened her grip. "Who will you go to? I am against you, father is against you, you have no one to rely on." She grew a grin, a grin that was not hers but of something else. Yuko had become a demon, but from where did it come from. "Welcome Hokage-sama, to the nightmare Yuko has feared for almost sixteen years."

"You're the . . . the . . ." Tsunade was speechless.

"The two faced Shima! I am the spirit of the snow!" Yuko threw Tsunade against the wall. "Worthless woman, keeping Yuko away from you must have been the greatest mistake you have ever done. This girl is not Orochimaru's daughter, the lie is to great to ignore. You have kept this child with the wrong man, she is sad and alone because of you."

"I did what I had to. Her father would never understand to why I never told him the truth. Yuko was a special child, she was born with a spirit, she was born with you inside her. To raise a child like her, wouldn't that bring madness to others?" Asked Tsunade.

Itachi walked to Yuko and grabbed her shoulders. "Yuko, enough . . ."

Yuko pulled out her scythe and charged at Tsunade. "Will you die?!"

In a slight moment, a man with long messy hair, a strange metal headband, and a pair of red lines down his cheeks appeared and held Yuko back.

Yuko snapped out of the spirits daze. She looked at the man with a confused look. "What? Where did I go?" She looked around and saw Itachi in a shocked state as if he saw a monster. "Tachi-kun?"

Tsunade was a few inches from stabbing Yuko's stomach. "Jaraiya?"

The man looked at her. "I picked a good day to visit." He smiled as he saw Yuko back up. "I hope I didn't stop something important."

Yuko covered her mouth as she held back her tears. "It was right there, the knife was right there and I didn't see it."

Itachi grabbed Yuko and held her close to her, letting her hide her face against his chest. "Yuko, go and cry."

She began to cry. "Tachi-kun, I risked it . . . I risked our baby." She held a grip on his shirt as she cried louder. She felt Itachi's hand on her back, soothing her from the experience.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. "Baby?" The woman stood up and looked at Jaraiya. "Did I hear her right?"

"I heard her say baby too." Replied Jaraiya. "So she's knocked up?"

Tsunade sighed. "She's your daughter."

"WHAT?!" Yuko and Jaraiya yelled at once. Both looked nothing alike but at this moment, they seemed to act the same.

"Please tell me this is a cruel joke." Yuko walked up to her. "This man can not be my father, Orochimaru is my father. Why else would you have left me in his care?" She questioned.

"Orochimaru thought that he had left me pregnant when he raped me all those years ago. Little did he know that Jaraiya here impregnated me first. The moment I had Yuko, I saw it, I saw Jariya's idiotic childish face. Although now it doesn't look, Yuko is indeed his daughter." Spoke the Hokage. "This is what I feared."

Yuko looked away. "I prefer having him as a father than you as a mother any day." She gave a pout and looked at Tsunade with the corner of her eye. "Itachi is able to stay right? No questions asked?"

The woman sighed and threw two headbands at them. "Do what you want, I can see I have alot of explaining to do to Jaraiya."

Naruto suddenly burst into the room. "Baa-chan, you have to let Itachi and Yuko in. They belong here too, this is a peaceful village right? We've given others second chances, lets give them one."

Yuri watched as Naruto defend her and Itachi. "Naru-chan." She walked to him and hugged him. "Thank you so much Naruto, you are the sweetest person I have ever seen. You believe in people and you know what is right. There is no need to worry though because it has been decided that Itachi and I could stay and live." She smiled happily with a smile. "I also found out that I knew the wrong father after all." Yuko made her way to Jaraiya and blushed. "This is my father, my biological father."

"WHAT?!" Naruto almost fainted with the news. His teacher, the pervy sage, so he called him, was Yuko's real father. A man that spent his time watching young women walk by was a father of a girl almost in her twenties. "You have to be kidding, that's impossible."

"So is you getting pregnant." She thought to herself. She knew Naruto understood her stare and he just blushed and looked away. Yuko walked to Itachi and held his hand. "Tachi-kun, I'm so tired now." She gave a small yawn and began to head towards the door, dragging Naruto by the hand. She looked back and smiled at Jaraiya. "I'm happy to know the toad sage is my actual father, I always looked up to you as a child." She walked away with Naruto and Itachi.

XxX

Weeks went by and everyone knew about the Uchiha's. Itachi and Sasuke were finally accepted back at the village, all the girls were in love with them but no one knew they were married to someone else already. (A/N: Itachi had married Yuko two days after returning to the village. I got lazy and I didn't feel like writing all that crap down, but there will be flashbacks of it though, so no worries. :p)

Yuko had become Naruto's doctor so that she could keep an eye out on his pregnancy, after all this time, Naruto and her had become fast friends, eating ramen together and watching movies while the Uchiha husbands would be out on missions or other things. Itachi had returned to Anbu but was allowed to come and go as he pleased, the Hokage gave him this benefit. Sasuke also had it as well, it seems that the Hokage wanted to keep her daughter happy and Naruto too. Whatever the case was, the Uchiha's had life good.

Morning came and it had been two months since Yuko and Itachi returned. They were living in the Uchiha houses, under the same roof as Sasuke and Naruto. (Naruto's idea and Yuko's too.)

Yuko was in the garden, looking at the many flowers growing. She had let her hair grow a bit more and it now reached her lower back. She was quite happy, she was a house wife, if you could call it that. Itachi had prohibited her from becoming a ninja or anything leading to serious injuries. So she spent her days inside the house or walking the village. "What a beautiful day." She touched her stomach that seemed to have grown a bulge. "Good morning to you my little baby?" Yuko remembered being in Tsunade's office, getting information about her pregnancy.

**"Yuko, because you and Naruto hold a spirit inside, your pregnancy will only last six months instead of nine. So by the end of two months, you should be gaining a few pounds and start showing signs." Spoke Tsunade calmly, trying to keep her daughter calm as possible. Their relationship had grown a bit, they would have conversations but it still needed a long way to go if she ever wanted Yuko to accept her as her mother. Jaraiya on the other hand was accepted quickly and Yuko loved spending time with him.**

**Yuko rolled her eyes and sighed. "So six months of pregnancy, bla bla bla." She got off the table and walked to Jaraiya who was waiting outside. "I'm all done father."**

**Jaraiya smiled at her. He had accepted Yuko as his daughter, he loved the bubbly girl with all his heart, he acted as if she never left his side from birth. "Yuko, will you be okay?"**

**She nodded at him. "I'll be just fine, thank you for asking."**

Yuko now looked at the sky as she smiled. "My dad's a real guy. He worries and everything."

"Yuko!" Called Naruto from the house. "Where are you Yuko?"

She turned around. "The garden Naru-chan." She called back.

The blond made his way from the wooded board floor to the soft grass. He was a bit larger than Yuko, why is that? Well, he was carrying twins. Yuko had told him when Naruto had fainted one night from over doing it in training. "Yuko, mind if we go to the store? We're out of ramen and sauce."

Yuko got up and smiled at him. "Of course Naru-chan, but we have to get back before Itachi and Sasuke. They don't like it when we go somewhere without telling them first."

The two pregnant teens walked down the street, because Naruto and Yuko wore robes printed with the Uchiha crest somewhere, their pregnant state wasn't as visible as it was without it.

"Where would you like to go first Naru-chan?" She asked him. Yuko wasn't a picky person at the least, she liked everything but she liked shopping with Naruto the most because they liked the same things, to her, he was a sweet bumble-bee.

"I guess somewhere with ramen." He said.

"How about Ichiraku Ramen? I hear its a great place." She replied.

His eyes seem to turn to star shine. "Yuko, I love you more every time we go out for something."

"It'll be my treat too." She grabbed his hand and ran off to the small shop.

Once they arrived, Yuko and Naruto began to order whatever they felt like eating. After all, they were carrying the offspring of the Uchiha clan. They needed the best, so Naruto put it.

Yuko happily ate her chicken flavored ramen. She enjoyed the taste of the noodles in her mouth, it gave her a happy sensation inside. "This has to be the best thing I've eaten so far!" She happily but the large bowl on the table and smiled. "Wow Naruto, I don't know how Sasuke tells you to stay away from this. It's so good and yummy!"

"I don't know either, I guess I just ignore him when he talks." He smiled and finished.

Yuko paid for the food. "Thank you very much, the food was the best I have ever tasted."

The two full pregnant Uchiha's walked back on the street, trying to find something else to do.

"Where to next Naru-chan?" Asked Yuko who was beginning to feel sleepy.

"Shopping for new clothes." Naruto and Yuko walked into a large store filled with nice clothes.

Yuko looked at a nice blue house dress. It was about her size and it reminded her about how Itachi liked seeing her in blue. She tried on the dress and showed it to Naruto. "What do you think Naru-chan?"

"It looks so nice, your stomach goes with it too." He looked around to make sure no one was spying or looking at them. "Yuko, how about you buy that and wear it now?"

She smiled with a blush. "Naruto, I'd love to wear this but I have to wear the robe over it." She reminded him. "We cant be seen like this, everyone doesn't know yet, remember?"

The blond pouted and looked down. "I'm sorry, I forgot about what Sasuke said."

**"Naruto, until Itachi and I know for sure that we can trust this village again, you and Yuko will have to hide your pregnancy. I know it will be hard but it's for your own good." Said Sasuke.**

Naruto sighed and looked at Yuko. "I trust this village, what about you?"

"I do as well, except for that once pink haired girl with the lousy attitude towards you." She was referring to Sakura. For some reason, Yuko didn't like Sakura, she thought Sakura was a pain in her rear for the way she treats Naruto and drools over Sasuke. It made her sick and she wanted the girl dead or gone.

"You know Yuko, if you tried to have less anger towards people who don't like me, I'm sure Itachi wouldn't keep you as home as he does now."

"I already told Itachi that those girls were looking for a fight. I wasn't my fault that they didn't stand a chance against me." She replied as she looked away. She looked at Naruto and smiled with her tongue out. "Let's go home okay?"

Naruto this time paid for the dress and both Yuko and him began their way home.

For some reason, Yuko wasn't feeling good. She had thought nothing of it because there was a hot sun that day but she was beginning to feel dizzy. Her head was hurting, as if someone was doing it on purpose. "Naru-chan?"

The blond turned around and looked at her. "Yes?"

"I don't . . . feel so . . ." Yuko collapsed on the ground.

TBC

**_Itachi looked at Haruna: How could you do that to her? Are you stupid?_**

**_Haruna hides behind a bolder: I said I was sorry Itachi!_**

**_Yuko comes into the room with a glass of cold juice: Did I miss something? Why is Haruna hiding behind a bolder?_**

**_Naruto hugged Yuko: Itachi said you were bad._**

**_Haruna sighed: Next time, we'll see how Yuko goes under stress and if Itachi can cope with what is given. Also, Naruto goes through the same thing and the village suspects something. What will become of the forming Paradise? Review of you'd like._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haruna smiled happily: Well, chapter six, who would have thought we would come this far?**

**Yuko waves: Me, I knew Tachi-kun and me would come this far.**

**Haruna looked to the sides: Where is he anyway?**

**Yuko smiled nervously: I sort of left him back at the house with Sasuke, I told him I was going to visit my dad.**

**Naruto pops in: Please read and review! Now on with the show!**

**Chapter Six**

Naruto ran to the fallen Yuko. "Yuko!"

The now sick Yuko laid in Naruto's arms unconscious. She was breathing rapidly as she winced.

Without any other thought to what to do, Naruto tried to pick up Yuko. "Come on Naruto, you have to pick up Yuko and get her to the hospital. She'll die if no one treats her." A sudden dizziness hit Naruto, the same thing that hit Yuko. He fell to his knees and then passed out beside Yuko.

After a few hours, Naruto began to regain conscious. His head was slightly hurting as he groaned.

"Ow . . . What was that about?" He opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital. He slowly sat up and looked around. Beside his bed, another bed stood about a few feet away. Yuko was laying inside, still unconscious. Her bed was beside the window, the light of the moon hitting her a bit. "Yuko!"

The black haired girl didn't move. She remained in the bed, breathing soundly.

Naruto tried getting out the bed but felt a sharp pain. "Ah!" Still determined to get to Yuko, Naruto took small steps towards her bed. He held against the wall as he almost made it. "Come on, almost there . . . a little more." He finally reached the bed and looked at Yuko. He could see that she was in pain a few hours ago but now she was calm. "Yuko, please wake up."

"Hmm . . ." Yuko began to react to the sound of Naruto's voice. She slowly opened her eyes, looking right at Naruto. "Naru-chan?"

He smiled with tears in his eyes. He was glad to see her alive and well. "Yuko, I'm so happy that you're okay."

She gave a week smile. "I'm still sleepy Naruto. Are you feeling like that too?"

He nodded. "Yeah, weird huh? Both of us feel the same way." He walked back to the bed and laid down. "Maybe a good night sleep will help."

As both Uchiha slept for about two more hours, Tsunade and the Uchiha brothers came in.

Tsunade, looking worried, watched as Sasuke and Itachi stood beside the bed's of their loved ones. "Someone had drugged them while they were eating. If it hadn't been for both the nine tailed fox and the two faced Shima, they would have been kidnapped right on the stand. Shikamaru and Neji were in the area when it happened. If it weren't for them either, Yuko and Naruto would have gotten worse."

Sasuke held Naruto's hand as he sat on the bed. "Do you know who tried to take them?"

"I have no idea, I suppose someone figured out that they were pregnant and then tried to take them. I have not leaked this information to anyone, so I am guessing someone is watching them while Itachi and you are out on missions." Said Tsunade calmly. "I suppose this was something to expect, those two are carrying the next generation of Uchiha, which is something important."

"I could care less to who knows." Spoke Itachi calmly as he looked at Yuko sleep. "The entire village might as well know if it means Yuko being safe, I am willing to tell everyone."

"But Itachi, the village is just getting used to having you and Sasuke around as it is. I know that you're upset but understand that only one person is after Yuko and Naruto. If we go public with this, more people will attempt to take them." She said in a worried tone. "Yuko may not like me as much, but I know what is best for her. She is at risk if her pregnancy is leaked out to the village along with Naruto's."

He ignored Tsunade and touched Yuko's stomach. He looked at the sleeping Yuko with caring eyes. "Has she eaten anything?"

"We don't know . . ."

"Then how are you sure they were drugged?" Sasuke questioned.

"It is the only explanation to why they fainted the way they did." She replied.

"Tachi-kun?"

All the attention went to the waking Yuko.

The half awake Yuko opened her eyes half way and looked at Itachi. She gave a gentle smile as she touched his hand that was on her stomach. She was happy that he was with her. "You came." Her voice sounded tired and out of energy.

"Yuko, did someone give you something?" Asked Tsunade sternly.

She looked at the 55 year old woman who hid her true face in the body of a 20 year old. "What are you doing here?" She gently sat up from the hospital bed. Her long black hair, almost close to the color of the Uchiha's, was touching the bed mattress as she looked at her mother. "Was it you who brought me here?"

"Neji Hyuuga was the one who brought you. Shikamaru Nara brought Naruto, they both saved you." Replied her mother. "You should be grateful to them."

She leaned against Itachi and felt him embrace her. "Neji-kun is a dear friend to me, he and I understand one another quite well. He is one of the few friends I have." She looked at Tsunade. "Is my baby okay?"

"Fine . . . You should have been more careful though." Stated Tsunade. "We have no idea what happened to you back there, did anyone give you something to eat? Did someone offer you a drink?"

"A drink?" Yuko's voice, like always when not made, was gentle and calm. "I don't think so."

"Well, Naruto and you both suffered from the same thing. Luckily, we had something to give you and then you two just slept the whole thing off. Itachi and Sasuke came to me a few hours ago telling me that you and Naruto were not home. You should have thought before you left home, you both should have told someone." Argued the Hokage.

"There was no one to tell." Naruto sat up from the bed. "It was my idea grandma Tsunade, don't blame Yuko for it. I wanted to go out and eat something. Yuko was nice enough to come with me so that I wouldn't be alone."

"Naruto." Sasuke touched his cheek. "You okay? Did you get hurt?"

"Sasuke!" The crying blond hugged him and cried. "I got so scared when Yuko fainted, when I tried to move her, I got this headache and then I went dizzy. The next thing I knew I was here." Naruto hugged Sasuke tighter. "I thought I was gonna die!"

Sasuke patted him on the back gently. "You're okay now dobe, I'm here and everything is just fine. You don't have to cry over something that wasn't your fault. I'm only glad that nothing serious happened."

"But Sasuke, why does Tsunade Baa-chan treat Yuko so mean? Tsunade should be nice to Yuko, not mean." Naruto began to cough.

He touched Naruto's forehead. "You have a little fever." He got off the bed and stretched his arms out to Naruto. "Come on dobe, time to go home and set get you to bed."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck and allowed him to carry him. "Okay."

Itachi stood up from the bed with Yuko in his arms. "You as well Yuko. A hospital is no place for you."

Yuko blushed and relaxed. "Yes Tachi-kun."

The fifth Hokage looked at them. "You aren't seriously taking them from here are you?"

"Leaving them here would be pointless." Itachi and Sasuke left the room and made their way home.

XxX

Once home, Itachi and Sasuke laid their loved ones in bed and made sure they were comfy and warm. After two days with a fever and drinking nothing but soup, Yuko and Naruto were better. What had happened was that the ramen had been too strong for their stomach and made them weak, so now they were prohibited from eating it until giving birth. Yuko took it well, she ate nothing but fruits and lots of tea, while Naruto, went insane to a point. He wanted ramen, it was his food, the only thing he would eat. After going through an hour lecture from Yuko that others food were necessary in order to have a healthy pregnancy, he gave in and decided to eat what she ate.

XxX

Time went by and now the pregnant Uchiha's were four months pregnant. Yuko and Naruto could no longer hide it because it was impossible now. A few people started catching on and some figured it out. After all, they would find Sasuke and Itachi looking at baby things from time to time, so hiding it was useless if confronted.

"This SUCKS!!" Shouted Naruto from his and Sasuke's room. "Why am I fatter than Yuko?!"

A very cranky and sleepy Yuko slammed in the room. "Naru-chan! You're having twins, DEAL WITH IT!" This was in fact Yuko on a bad day. Her mood swings were violent, nice, sweet, strong, painful, and sometimes scary. But this morning, she had had enough from Naruto's mood swings as well. "If you're so upset, make someone else have your kids!"

Naruto began to cry childishly. "I'm sorry Yu-chan!" Yu-chan was a new nickname Naruto made for Yuko since he didn't like calling her by her entire name. To his surprise, she liked it too. "I didn't mean to shout."

"Idiot!" She walked, well waddled, down the hall and into the kitchen. She sat down and touched her large stomach. "Two more months and you'll be here. Oh how I can't wait to meet you." She smiled happily, knowing her baby was hearing her every word. "You'll look just like your daddy, I just know it."

A sudden knock at the door could be heard.

She got up and walked to the door. She opened it and saw an Anbu standing there with the mask on. She could tell it was a woman but her face was hidden. "Itachi isn't home." She spoke.

"I'm here to see you Yuko." Said the woman. She took off her mask and revealed short brown hair, amethyst eyes which was a shade of purple. The woman smiled at Yuko. "Yuko, it's been years since I last saw you."

Yuko's eyes grew wide, she looked at the woman in front of her with happy and relieved eyes. "Hikari?"

"And the light bulb turns on at last." Hikari hugged her old friend and laughed happily. "Would you look at you, you're having a baby, Itachi Uchiha's baby from what I heard."

"I'm so very happy Hikari, now that you're here, I'm twice as happy." She pulled her friend inside the house. "Please tell me how you got here. I want to know everything."

They walked to the garden and sat down beside the small pond.

Hikari looked at the sky, admiring the clouds. "I had thought I was a goner when two months went by after I left. I had been roaming from village to village, trying to find some where to stay. Most of the time, I trained and became stronger than what I once was. I cut my hair and gave myself a new look. One night, I was attacked by rouge ninja's and I had to flee. I don't know how but I made it here, I floated down the river and found myself on someone's back. He was tall and had his hair picked up, I guess he was a chunin at the time, but what ever he was, I remember him being handsome and kind." Hikari began to blush for a slight moment. "Then before I knew what was going on, I woke up in a hospital and he had sent me flowers. I never got his name, so I was unable to return my kindness to him."

"So how did you end up living here?"

"It was Naruto and his friends. They defended me to the Hokage, they said I needed a home and that here was the best place for it. So after a while, I was accepted here and given the position of a squad leader, after a year, I was promoted as Anbu and that's where I've been ever since now. Two years of being Anbu and I like it." Hikari gently rubbed Yuko's stomach. "So do you know what gender the little Uchiha will be?"

Yuko only smiled happily, she knew that her baby would be loved, loved by her, loved by Itachi, and loved by many others. "It's a boy."

"Oh my goodness, that's wonderful news, Yuko. Having a baby boy is just what the Uchiha family needs." Her friend smiled happily with the news given. "I'm sure he'll look just like you."

"I'd really like it if he took after his father in looks but after Sasuke in attitude. I want our son to be loved like Itachi, Naru-chan, and Sasuke were suppose to. He should be allowed to make mistakes and be forgiven for them, this is what this family has chosen for Riku Uchiha." She smiled and got up. "Hikari, i'm so happy to know that we live in the same village. From now on, we will see eachother more."

Hikari nodded and left shortly after.

Yuko smiled happily, knowing that life was now better for her. "Today has gone so smoothly, no problems or anything." She let out a yawn and headed for the kitchen where her favorite food was located. She opened the cabinet and took out the small contaner with many fruits inside. She looked at the fruits and smiled. "Itachi makes these just for me, can i ask for a better husband than him?"

"We're home." Called Sasuke. "Naruto, are you awake? I got you something."

As quick as could be imagined, Naruto walked by the kitchen and hugged the love of his life. "Welcome home Sasuke, i missed you so much."

Sasuke smiled as Itachi stood beside him. "Dobe, let Itachi get by, he has to see Yuko."

Naruto slightly moved.

Yuko walked out of the kitchen with a piece of apple in her mouth. She looked up at Itachi and smiled happily. She covered her mouth when remembering the piece of food. "Welcome back Tachi-kun."

Itachi moved Yuko in his arms and touched her large stomach. "Hello Yuko and hello Riku."

TBC

Haruna: Ok, that the end for this chapter, so review please.

Yuko and Itachi stand beside eachother: Yes

Naruto smiles beside Sasuke: Let's bring some ramen!

Haruna smiled happily: Next time, the birth and so on. So have some patience.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It was Yuko's monthly check up with her mother, oh how she hated them. The last thing she wanted was Tsunade touching her stomach. SO now she laid on the examination table, with Shizune, Tsunade's friend and so on, checking her. Yuko didn't think much of Shizune, she was nice, funny, and had a pet pig that Ako loved to mess with. "Shizune, will you be examining me today?"

The woman smiled. "Well, is that what you want?"

"Yes please, I don't want my mother touching me or my stomach. You saw how last time went." Said Yuko in a calm and peaceful tone.

Shizune remembered how Yuko sent Tsunade a deep and hateful glare when only slightly touching her stomach. Yuko in fact didn't let just anyone touch her stomach that held her baby inside. Yuko had also punched and kicked the Hokage as if she were a total stranger, so Shizune had a slight fear when Yuko had on that face. "Well, if you really want me doing it, I'm sure lady Tsunade wouldn't mind."

She smiled at the woman, she knew that she was kind and a good soul, nothing like her mother. "Thank you so much Shizune-senpai."

"Senpai?"

Yuko nodded with a blush. "You are like a teacher to me, you help me with things. Although it's true that I don't know you all that well, you still help me. I know you go against my mother's wishes but I want to thank you."

"Well, you're welcome lady Uchiha."

Yuko only laughed to what she was just called. She knew that being married to an Uchiha would come with that name but no one seemed to call her that. After calming down, she let Shizune examine her. Her appointment lasted about half an hour.

Shizune smiled and handed Yuko a picture of the ultrasound. "Here you go lady Uchiha, have a nice day."

Yuko stood up and made her way out of the hospital. She was about a month away from giving birth and yet she felt no kicks from Riku. She let out a sigh before looking at the man in front of her. "Hello Shikamaru."

The tall dark brown haired man with his pair picked up, black eyes, and a lazy attitude, stood there with a calm look. "Hey Yuko, I see you just finished your appointment."

"Did Itachi send you to pick me up?"

"More like Naruto, he wanted you and me to talk a while before going home." He said calmly with a smile. "You know Naruto, even in a pregnant state, he finds it in him to order someone around."

"That does sound like Naru-chan after all." She walked to a bench and sat down. "Where is that Ino girl that likes to hang around you?"

He sat next to her and smiled. "She isn't my girlfriend like everyone thinks. She's just a friend with a lousy attitude."

"Reminds me of Sakura." Yuko looked at the sky. "Today is another wonderful day, Shikamaru. It brings the light of a new future."

He looked at the sky and stayed quiet.

She gave a smile. "You remind me of Hikari, she stares at the sky and then just thinks. I'm sure if you met her, the both of you would like each other."

"Hikari the Anbu?!" Shikamaru looked at her for a moment and then began to laugh. "I'm sure we would. After all, she's the one I like."

She began to laugh happily. "So you're the one that saved her life?"

"Yeah, I guess she wouldn't remember me huh?"

"You never gave her your name, how is she suppose to remember you without a name?" Yuko stood up and pulled on his arm. "Shikamaru, come with me."

They walked back inside the hospital and stopped at a room.

"Why are we here?" He asked her, confused and with no idea to what she was doing.

She handed him a flower. "Hikari is inside this room, she got hurt from a mission but today she woke up at last. I'm sure she will be delighted to see you again Shikamaru. So give her this and say something to her, she's been thinking of nothing but you since you saved her. Now go and be happy with her." She pushed him inside the room and closed the door.

Shikamaru sighed. "What a troublesome woman, she really does work on instinct. I swear, Naruto has her confused for someone else." He thought as he walked to the bed Hikari was sleeping in. He looked at the short brown haired woman who was sleeping. She had no injuries or bandages, she just slept. "She's changed since I last saw her. She cut her long hair, took off all those weapons she carried around and I can tell she smiles more than back then." He sat down beside the bed and watched Hikari sleep. "For a girl, she isn't all that bad."

"You're not all that bad either . . . Shikamaru Nara." Hikari's eyes opened slowly as she sat up. "Yuko isn't a quiet one when she's excited about something."

He looked at her and gave a slight blush. "It's been three years since I last saw you."

She gave a smile. "Well, I could say the same thing about you but I have seen you around. I guess until now I see you face to face. So you're a jonin now? That's good for someone your age."

"How would you know? You're probably younger than me anyways."

She began to laugh for a moment before poking her own cheek. "I'm the same age as Yuko, I'm nineteen years old till this day."

"No way, you have to be joking." Shikamaru was surprised when he knew her age. To him, she was young and beautiful. How was it possible for him to not know this? He stood up and grabbed her hands, doing something he normally didn't do, and looked at her in the eye. "Your age doesn't matter to me Hikari, you matter to me. I know what I have may seem nothing to you because you're a mature woman and all but I fell in love with you the day we met. If there was a way to forget you I would try but there isn't. You are meant to be with me, I see no other choice in it."

Hikari only looked at Shikamaru spill all his emotions out on her. All that he felt for her. "Slow down, it's a bit hard to keep up when your this fast." Her hands made their way to his cheeks as she smiled. "Shikamaru, I want to thank you for what you did for me that day. You made a difference in my life, so I guess I feel the same about you too."

He smiled and leaned down to her. "Then it's settled, we're an item."

Yuko smiled as she stood in front of the hospital looking up at Hikari's room, watching the couple kiss. "This was a good deed. I should get some kind of award." She suddenly felt hands around her stomach, a familiar touch. "Itachi."

"I thought you would be home by now." He spoke calmly. "Where is the Nara boy?"

"Oh him? Well, he's doing something much more important now. So how about we get back home and you make me some mixed fruits?" She said happily as she turned around. She looked at him and gave a gentle and loving smile. "Please Tachi-kun?"

He kissed her for a slight moment. "As you wish."

They began to walk home slowly, well, as fast as Yuko could walk.

"Itachi, I have a picture of our son. Would you like to see him until he gets here?" She asked him. Really, there was no need for her to even ask him that. She knew he was happy to be having a child, a son. She handed him the ultrasound picture and watched as he looked at it with wonder. "What do you think?"

"Amazing to how much he has grown." He placed his hand on her stomach. "Soon enough we'll meet him."

She stopped walking and looked shocked for a moment. She put her hand onto her stomach and looked at Itachi. "I think . . . he's kicking me."

"Kicking you now?" He felt her stomach and could now feel the slight kicks coming from it. "They're strong."

She could feel herself crying. "I'm so glad that he's moving in there. I had thought something was wrong." She held a grip on his shirt as he cried even more. "I thought I did something wrong."

"You did nothing wrong, you have been wonderful throughout this whole thing. Now let's go home, it's getting late."

They made it home about an hour later. Yuko was very tired, more than usual. Itachi sent her to bed as he and Sasuke talked.

Sasuke watched as Itachi sat in front of him at the table. "What?"

"Have you perhaps noticed that when Naruto's chakra returned to normal, the children began to react?" He asked calmly. Itachi was in fact realizing that both pregnant Uchiha's were low on chakra and it was making them sleepy and tired more than usual.

"I have but I thought nothing of it. Is there something I should be worried about?" Sasuke looked at his brother. "Has your son not been kicking?"

Itachi stood up and walked towards the door. "Yuko and Naruto's spirits are hibernating the children each time they transfer chakra. Although it is true that the next generation will be Uchiha, they will also carry chakra of a spirit."

"As long as we give them the attention and love they need, we should have nothing to worry about." Spoke Sasuke calmly and determined to have his family and raise it with nothing but love and everything they need.

"Itachi!" Called Yuko. "Help me please! Something is wrong."

Sasuke and Itachi ran to the room and saw Yuko sitting on the bed with her hand on her stomach and tears down her face.

Yuko looked at them as she cried more. "I think . . . I'm going into labor."

TBC

**Haruna: Well then, that went smoothly.**

**Yuko's screams could be heard from the other room: AH!! Make it stop!!**

**Sasuke looks at Haruna while he's on the phone: Don't just sit there, do something you lazy writer.**

**Haruna smiles: The birth of a new chance, review now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haruna quietly walks into the room: Ok, this is the most intense chapter yet. The birth of Riku Uchiha.**

**Itachi walks by and stops to look at her: If you just sit there, this birth may not even happen. GET UP!**

**Haruna smiles nervously: That was Itachi Uchiha, expected father, worried husband, and mad ninja. So please read and review while the labor goes on here.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Yuko was now in fact going into labor. She was taking in deep breaths as she sat on the bed. "DONT JUST STAND THERE!"

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "You stay here, I'll call the hospital for someone to come and do something." He ran off to find a phone to call.

Itachi walked to the stressed Yuko and laid her back against the pillows. "Remain calm Yuko, we don't need stress."

"Why is Riku coming now? I thought I was due three weeks from now? NARUTO'S SUPPOSE TO HAVE HIS BABIES FIRST!" Yuko was under stress. She had no idea what to do. The only thing her body as telling her was to push and push hard. "Itachi, please make it stop."

"A doctor will be here soon enough." He tired to keep Yuko as comfortable as possible. "Just calm down."

"I CAN'T" She shouted as she felt Riku kick her again. "Riku wants to come out now!"

Naruto popped into the room. "Yu-chan?"

"Naruto, get in here and hold my hand!" She demanded, at this point, she was acting like her mother in the demanding department.

"But Yu-chan, Itachi can stay with you." Said the scared Naruto.

"NOW!"

Naruto quickly walked to Yuko and sat next to her on the bed. He held her hand as he watched her in pain. "Does it really hurt?"

"You have no idea Naruto." She said out of breath. "I'm so tired, I just want to have this baby and sleep."

Sasuke came into the room with two doctors. Both woman and well known around the village. "No worries Yuko, the best doctors are here to attend you in everything."

She looked at the doctors. "Alright then, they can come in."

The leading doctor looked at Naruto and Itachi. "Can you both please leave the room? She has to be completely calm for the labor."

Yuko glared at the doctors. "You take Naruto and Itachi out of this room I will see it personally that the two of you end up dead." She was not joking or even playing when she spoke those words.

"Alright then, we'll . . . continue then." The doctors began to prepare Yuko for the birth of her child. "Would you please spread your legs more? Thank you."

Yuko held Naruto's hand tight as she had tears in her eyes. "Please tell me this is going to go fast?"

"Please let it end fast, I'm losing feeling in my hand." Cried Naruto.

Yuko began to scream as she pushed. Her insides were ready to come out if Riku didn't. She was holding Naruto's hand tighter the more stronger her contractions got. "AH!"

Itachi stood on the other side of the bed holding her free hand. He touched her head gently, giving her reassurance that he was there for her no matter what. "You're doing alright Yuko."

"One more push Ms. Uchiha." Ordered the doctor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING OVER HERE? PLAYING HOW TO SCREAM?!" Yuko shouted in anger and annoyance. She gave one last strong puch and then after a few moments, she heard crying.

"Congradulations Mrs. and Mr. Uchiha, your son has finally come into the world." Spoke the doctor as she held the black haired baby boy in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket. She handed the baby to Yuko who was now sitting with her back against many pillows.

Yuko carried the crying boy in her arms. She smiled as she looked at him. "It's great to meet you at last Riku."

Riku stopped crying and opened his eyes, his onyx eyes shined happily as he looked at everyone around him. He looked at his mother last and reached out to her.

"Look how beautiful he is." Yuko smiled happily. "He looks just like you Itachi."

"He just doesnt have those things Itachi has on his face." Said Naruto. "He sorta looks like Sasuke in a way."

Itachi touched Riku's forhead. "Perfect."

XxX

Little Riku was now two weeks old. He spent all his time with his mother and father when not sleeping. Although he was very young, he was still very aware and knew about the things around him.

Yuko walked into Riku's room and made her way to the crib where the baby slept. She smiled at him as she picked him up. "Good morning my little Riku-kun."

"AH!" Riku gasped with excitement. He was always happy to see his mother or father.

She walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She laid Riku in her arms as she fed him a bottle. "Isnt this so nice Riku? A nice warm bottle for you to have and mommy has her figure back." She looked towards Naruto who had yet to give birth.

"Say all you want Yuko, my figure will come back too." Said Naruto. "You just wait and see."

She smiled at Riku. "Auntie Naru-chan is so silly when he's so chubby right? He's having your baby cousins too, you'll have someone to play with in no time."

"I swear Yuko, motherhood has changed you."

"I dont know what you're talking about Naru-chan." She said calmly. "I think pregnancy has changed you, Naru-chan. After all, you havent given birth yet."

He looked away with a blush. "You're lucky that i'm in no shape to fight you Yuko."

Riku looked at his mother as he finished his bottle.

She placed the empty bottle on the table and slowly began to burp the young Uchiha. "You know Naruto, what i do now, you'll have to do with the twins."

"But at least i get to watch you do it so that i know what i'm looking forward too." He replied as he watched Riku burp. "You seem to be good at it."

"It took me some time too Naruto. I wasnt born knowing how to be a mother. Remember, I was taught to be a ninja first and a person second, so to me, having Riku saved me." She kissed her son's head. "Doesnt he remind you of Itachi?"

"I've already told you, he looks just like him only without those things on his face." Naruto sighed and looked away. "I just hope my twins look like me."

"I doubt it." Yuko laid Riku with his back on the floor as she smiled. "The Uchiha looks have been going down from generation to ganeration. So no matter what you do, your children will always look like their father."

He smiled for a moment. "As long as they're mine, i really dont care who they take after."

She nooded and gave Riku a pacifier. "Here you go sweetheart." She laid him on the floor where a large blanket was laid down for him. She laid him with his chest against the blanket and a small towel in his hand. "Have a nice nap."

Naruto began to feel funny. He touched his stomach and began to take deep breaths. "Ouch . . . OW!" He looked at Yuko with tears in his eyes. "I dont feel so good Yu-chan."

Yuko quickly looked at Naruto with her eyes in shock. "Naruto, you're going into labor." She stood up and looked at the laying Riku. "Be a good boy and watch Naruto. I'll go get someone."

"YOU'RE LEAVING ME WITH A BABY?! VERY RESPONSIBLE YUKO!" Shouted the annoyed Naruto.

"THEN I'LL HAVE AKO WATCH YOU!" She shouted from the hall. "Hello? Yes, i need a doctor at the Uchiha house right away . . . No Sasuke isnt home or Itachi." The slamming of Yuko's fist could be heard from the hall. "STUPID DOCTORS!"

"Are they coming?" Asked Naruto as he watched the sleeping Riku.

She popped her head in the room. "Yeah, they'll be here soon. Now I have to call a few people so that your labor can be much more better."

His eye began to twitch. "Are you bringing Sakura and Ino?"

Her eye began to twitch with his question. "Billboard head and Pig face? DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE FOR THEM?!"

Naruto watched as Riku slept soundly. "How can that kid sleep while his mom is yelling all over the place?"

Riku's cheeks were a pinkish color as he laid on the blanket. He was deep in sleep as he sucked on the pacifier with the Uchiha symbol on it and held a small towel in his hand with a small grip. Riku was in fact an Uchiha, he had the eyes, his fathers eyes, but had Yuko's smile.

Naruto tried to move. "Yuko, please help me up."

Yuko helped Naruto on his feet. "Come on, let's get you to your room so that you can be more relaxed." She walked with him to Sasuke and Naruto's room and helped Naruto lay in the bed. "Now stay here while i get things settled."

The blond nodded. "Please hurry Yuko, i feel like my insides want to explode."

She sighed. "I know how you feel, i went through that a few weeks ago. Luckly, i dont have to go through that any more." She smiled and left with Riku in her arms.

"You're pure evil Yuko, i hope you know that!" He threw a pillow against the wall. "Just bring my Sasuke Uchiha!"

After a half hour, the front door slammed open and Sasuke ran to the kitchen where Naruto spent most of his time when not sleeping. "Naruto? Are you in here?" He ran to the garden. "Naruto?" He ran to the bedroom and saw nothing. "NARUTO!"

Ako calmly walked over to Sasuke. "Meow?"

Itachi ran to Sasuke. "Where is Yuko?"

"Where the hell is Naruto? I got a message from a messenger bird saying that Naruto went into labor and to go home at once."

"Meow?" Ako tapped Sasuke on the foot trying to get his attention. "Meow?"

Sasuke looked at the cat. "Ako?" He picked him up. "Where are Naruto, Yuko, and Riku?"

Ako looked towards the bandaid on Sasuke's arm.

"Well?"

Ako tapped the bandaid. "Meow."

"What about my damn injury?" He began to shake the cat. "Spill it already Ako!"

Ako bit Sasuke's arm and landed on the floor. He looked at Sasuke and then at Itachi. "You seem to be slow minded huh? If the fat ramen man is close to his labor day and my master happens to disappear along with him, what does that tell you?"

"How am I to know? I wasnt here when they decided to disappear." Sasuke glared at Ako. "Tell me now or i'll skin you alive and keep you as a small rug in the nursary."

"The fat ramen man went into labor a few hours ago while the two of you were out on a mission." Ako climbed on Itachi's shoulder and pointed towards the hospital. "They came for him half an hour ago."

Itachi and Sasuke began to run towards the hospital.

"Is Yuko and Riku with Naruto?" Asked Itachi. "Did she decide to accompany him?

"Master did, she wasnt going to let unknown humans take him so she took him herself." He pointed at the hospital. "I sense them in there, the fat ones chakra is all over. He is about to give birth by the looks of it."

The Uchiha's ran in the hospital.

Sasuke slammed his hands on the front desk. "Where is he?!"

"Um . . . Uh . . . Who?" The woman was a bit scared of the now deadly Uchiha.

"NARUTO! THAT'S WHO!" Sasuke revealed his sharingan. "Tell me now."

Itachi moved Sasuke back and looked at the woman. "Where is Naruto, i'm sure he is somewhere in here with Yuko Uchiha."

"Oh . . . Naruto's in surgery at the moment. Ms. Uchiha is operating him as we speak." Spoke the woman. "We have your child in daycare, that's right down this wing." She pointed down the right wing. "You're welcome to get him."

Itachi and Ako walked to the daycare and walked in. He looked at the many children and saw Riku laying asleep in a crib. Since the whole village knew Yuko and him had married and had a child, Riku was known around the village. Itachi picked him up genlty without waking him and walked back to Sasuke. "Sasuke, calm down. If Yuko is operating the operation, then Naruto should be fine."

Ako sat on Sasuke's lap and tapped his shoulder. "He will be okay. My master is a wonderful doctor and she has yet to lose a patient."

"You're really making me feel better Ako." Sasuke stared at the cat. "For someone so small, you really are big on words."

"This isnt my actual form. I use chakra to remain this small so that Yuko can allow me close to the child and in the house. Other wise, I would be left outside to rot with the trees." He sighed

"I could care less that you stay outside. You sleep all day anyways and do nothing but mope and eat." Spoke Sasuke calmly. "It's annoying and I cant stand for it."

"Oh really? Let's see you try?!" Ako jumped down and whipped his tail rapidly. "Can you take me down Uchiha Sasuke?"

"You want to fight me? You have to be kidding, why do i want to fight a cat?" Sasuke stood up and eyed the small cat. "You're the size of Riku."

"Size is not the matter in this Uchiha Sasuke. To prove that i am more than you think, a fight seems perfect indeed." He bit his leg and ran out to the hospital garden.

"Get back here Ako!"

Ako and Sasuke eyed one another as they stood there with killer eyes. Sasuke with his sharingan and Ako with his spiked tail.

The cat charged at Sasuke. He dodged a few attacks and then bit his leg in the same place as before. "To misunderstand someone as small as me should be your downfall Uchiha Sasuke."

"Not showing me respect should be yours." Sasuke jumped back and kicked Ako.

Both went head on from bite's to kick's to scratches and then punches. Both were not willing to give in so easily.

Itachi sighed. "Stupidity should kill them both." The elder Uchiha looked at his son and noticed him move around as if something was bothering him, was it maybe something serious?

Riku's eyes began to wince until suddenly he cried, loud and with tears. The baby Uchiha was in fact upset and the fight was the cause. "AH!"

Ako dodged Sasuke's charge and made his way to Riku. "Did Sasuke make him cry?" He climbed on Itachi's shoulder. "I'm sorry Riku."

"Look what you did Ako, you woke up my nephew." Said Sasuke.

"Me? It was all you! You didnt give me the respect I needed and now you made Riku cry. You should be ashamed of yourself." Ako pet Riku's soft head filled with hair. "There, there, Riku-kun."

Riku continued to cry, nothing seemed to be working. He was upset and only one person could calm him down at this point, but the question was, were they ready to tell her why Riku woke up? "AHHHH!" The baby held a tight grip onto Itachi's shirt.

"Sasuke, unless you wish for me to get Yuko and for her to calm Riku, i think you should calm him down." Itachi handed Riku to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled nervously. "Riku, calm down and go back to sleep." He began to bounce Riku slowly and carefully.

Riku looked at his uncle for a moment and continued to cry. He wasnt going to start listening to the man that woke him up, not for a single moment.

Ako sighed. "Feed him."

"What? Feed him, with what exactly?" Yelled Sasuke.

"You're going to be a father and you dont even know how to feed a baby? Well you better start learning now before the twins are born or you'll be in trouble. The fat one is going to be unable to attend them for a while since he is giving birth a different way." He spoke calmly and slowly causeing a chill down Sasuke's back.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Riku. "Please calm down, i I dont want you making a big comotion for nothing."

Riku suddenly stopped and calmed down with a small yawn.

"Hey, he actually calmed down." He smiled. "See Anko, I made Riku calm down so great. Arent I the greatest?"

"I will be expecting you to be more fatherly towards the twins." Spoke Itachi as he walked up to him. "After all, having children isnt easy."

"Look who's talking, I never see you doing anything fatherly." He demanded.

"So you say."

Riku looked at Itachi and began to stretch his hand. "Oh."

Sasuke sighed. "I dont even think you do anything with your son."

"Oh!" Riku tried to touch his father.

"Is that how you think of me?" Itachi looked away. "My simpleton brother."

Riku began to bet very upset. He wanted his father and he was going to get his attention one way or another.

"Itachi, I hope you dont plan to have anymore children with Yuko. You are clearly not interested in Riku as it is."

"MA!!" Riku began to shout in annoyance. "AH!"

Sasuke looked at Riku. "What's wrong?"

"Ah!" Riku cried as he reached out to Itachi.

Itachi looked at him. "Riku?" He walked to sasuke and picked him up.

Riku suddenly stopped crying and held a grip onto his father's shirt. He relaxed and looked calmly.

Itachi smiled. "I understand Riku."

Ako sighed. "Master Itachi, why do you let others carry your son when you know perfectly well that he doesnt like it.?"

Riku looked at the small cat. He gave it a slight glare and returned to loving his father.

"Riku must learn to interact with other people except for his mother and I." Spoke Itachi calmly. "We have agreed to this."

"But Itachi, little Riku doesnt seem to be agreeing with any of this. He gets worse the more you take him away from my master and you." Ako sat down. "What will you do against this?"

"I suppose let it pass."

The nurse from the front desk walked to them. "Mr. Uchiha, your wife is finished with Naruto. You all may see them. They're on the third floor in the ninth room."

They made their way to the room and saw Yuko beside Naruto's bed holding a baby in her arms and the other was in Naruto's arms. Naruto was smiling at the baby in his arms and then smiled at the other in Yuko's arms.

"Naruto?" Sasuke walked to them calmly.

"Sasuke . . ." Naruto gave him a smile. "I heard you came."

"Are you okay?"

"Come meet your sons." He spoke gently. "Our children."

Yuko stood up and handed Sasuke the baby in her arms. "Hold his head like this. That's it, now his body like that."

Sasuke looked at the black haired baby boy who was asleep. "This is . . . our son?"

Yuko smiled. "Cute huh? Both of them have your hair."

"Yuko, thank you for . . . doing this." He thanked. "You brought my children into the world."

She smiled. "Naruto is one of the most important people I have. This was an honer for me." She looked at Naruto. "Now remember Naru-chan, no leaving the house for a week okay? You dont want to put stress on yourself do you?"

"I'll take it easy." Naruto looked at the black haired baby in his arms. "After all, the mean the world to me, I dont want to miss a minute with them. I have alot to learn."

She looked at Sasuke. "Make sure he takes it easy okay?"

Sasuke walked to Naruto and sat down beside the bed. He looked at the other baby and touched his head. "Naruto . . . What you did . . . It must have been so painful."

"It was worth it in the end." The tired blond leaned back against the large pillows. "Twins . . . The one in your hands is the oldest by four minutes. He's a bit calmer than his little brother."

"What did you name them?"

"That's your jjob, Sasuke. I gave birth to them, the least you could do is name them." He smiled at his eldest son. "I have a pretty good idea what you might be naming them."

Sasuke smiled at the youngest. "Kisho will be the youngest." He pet his oldest son. "And Dasuke the oldest."

"Those sound good." The blond handed him the other baby. "Hold them for a while okay?"

Sasuke looked at the calm twins. Dasuke and Kisho were everything he imagined. "Naruto, i'm so proud." He looked at Naruto who had fallen asleep moments later. "You earned the rest."

Dasuke opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke for the first time. He had crystal blue eyes with a shine that made anyone smile. He was in fact a perfect child.

Kisho then opened his eyes minutes later and had the same eyes only his were slightly darker, a deep ocean color. he had a happy look on his face, much different than his brother's that was confused.

Sasuke only smiled. "Wow."

Yuko looked at Itachi. "How was Riku without me?"

"He seemed well enough." Itachi looked at Riku. "He's asleep again, would you like to carry him?"

"I would." She carried Riku in her arms as she craddled him lovingly. "Hello my sweet Riku-kun." She smiled happily

Riku opened his eyes and looked at her. He held a grip on her shirt as he felt joy inside. He had his mother, nothing could ruin this moment for him.

TBC

**Haruna: Arent you happy naruto? You got to have your babies!**

**Naruto began to shake Sasuke: If you ever try to have anymore kids with me, I swear i'll make sure you lose your dick!**

**Sasuke smiled and then hugged him: But Naruto, you look so cute when you're knocked up. Why cant we have more babies?**

**Yuko smiled with Riku in her arms: Because then I have to enslave hours of torture just to make that potion again. So unless Naruto wants to have more, i'll make it, and if not . . . tough luck.**

**Ako laughed madly**

**Riku, Dasuke, and Kisho began to cry.**

**Sasuke glared at the cat: AKO!**

**Haruna: Thank you for surviving this chapter with me. The next one will be a time skip to when the children start talking for the first time. Please review on this if you wish to know more.**


End file.
